


Salvami o seppelliscimi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: The Sorcerer [1]
Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, One Shot, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Howl è consapevole che se Sophie non manterrà la promessa che gli ha fatto nel passato lo attende la fine e la dannazione demoniaca. Eppure è disposto a darle fiducia.Ha partecipato al [ Multifandom&Originali ] Un battito di ciglia - II° Edizione (Edite&Inedite)





	Salvami o seppelliscimi

Salvami o seppelliscimi  
  


All’interno della stanza entravano degli spifferi di vento che sollevavano volute di cenere, queste finivano sopra le pile di piatti sporchi sul tavolo, sopra le scale dai gradini di legno marciti, lungo il pavimento, sugli oggetti disseminati in tutta la stanza e sulle posate sporche abbandonate sopra i libri di magia. Dal piano di sopra venivano sbuffi, cigolii, nitriti meccanici e altri rumori striduli.

“Certo che quella ragazza non è tanto sveglia. Non si è accorta che quando dorme torna nel suo aspetto originario” borbottò Calcifer. Howl gli gettò un ciocco di legno e il demone spalancò la bocca, ingoiandolo in un sol boccone. Lasciò volare una serie di scintille tutt’intorno e spalancò gli occhi, la sommità delle sue fiamme Howl ascoltò il custode del suo cuore crepitare e abbassò lo sguardo.

“E come potrebbe? Nel sonno non è cosciente” sussurrò. Socchiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli biondi a caschetto.

“Beh, dovrebbe. E poi fa un tale trambusto con questa faccenda del fare ordine. Se non sembrasse una vecchina, la farei uscire dal castello” si lamentò il demone. Howl si alzò in piedi, fece un paio di passi e si appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, la giacca che indossava appoggiata sulle spalle ondeggiò.

“Forse dovrei … dovrei dirle …” mormorò. Accarezzò la tendina che nascondeva il giaciglio di lei, sfiorandolo con la punta delle dita.

-Mi ha detto di aspettarla. Potrò smettere di scappare, potrò fidarmi di vivere senza circondarmi di amuleti- pensò.

“Non possiamo parlarle di niente, lo sai” brontolò il demone. Howl indietreggiò e strinse un pugno.

“Dici che mi trova attraente?” domandò. Calcifer sbuffò e allungò un paio di fiamme, avvolgendo un ciocco di legno sotto di lui.

“Ah, eccolo l’Howl che conosco. Caro il mio stregone, ecco che sfuggi nuovamente alle tue responsabilità. Non vuoi ammettere che è ben altro di cui vorresti parlarle” ribatté. Howl allargò le braccia e queste divennero delle ali piumate nere. Mutò il suo aspetto e si voltò, saltando con le zampe verso la porta.

“C’è altro oltre la bellezza? Mi dovrebbe importare qualcosa di più del mio splendido apparire e del mio non essere mai rifiutato?” domandò. Fece scattare il meccanismo della porta, che si mise in moto con un cigolio metallico. Calcifer sorrise, spalancando gli occhi.

“Le promesse che sfuggono al tempo, odorano sempre di libertà” ribatté.

“O di morte. Potrebbe arrivare alla verità al momento di seppellirmi” sussurrò Howl con voce roca. Saltò oltre l’uscio e spiccò il volo. La sua figura sparì nel cielo blu-nero della notte, in lontananza si vedeva il rossore degli incendi. L’onda d’urto di un’esplosione fece chiudere la porta con un tonfo.

“Qualcosa l’ha già abbattuto Howl, il vecchio te. Non è vero che sei quello di prima o non usciresti a combattere … non avresti qualcosa da difendere” mormorò Calcifer. Si voltò e sentì Sophie mugolare nel sonno.

“Svegliati in tutti i sensi, Sophie” la implorò.

Sophie, oltre la tenda, allungò il braccio tenendo le mani aperte e strinse la coperta al petto con l’altra mano.

“Howl” biascicò.

 


End file.
